tis your brother, Jack
by snape's kidney
Summary: yep, its finally been done, sleepy hollow x-over! this is for all you Johnny Depp fans R/R the title tells more than you think!!, ******chapter 2 is up******
1. hot pointy things, and angry brothers :

Chapter1  
  
Constable Ichabod Crane awoke to the sound of birds twittering outside of  
his bedroom window, he turned to see his wife Katrina sleeping soundly and  
smiled. They had only got married two months ago and it seemed to make  
their love stronger than ever. Getting up as quietly as he could, he got  
dressed and had a drink before leaving to go to work. It was his turn to  
inspect the port for criminal activities. Fog covered the port that morning  
along with frosty crisp air that made him shiver against his will. Suddenly  
he heard a splashing and the unmistakable sound of a ship creaking and the  
mutter of men speaking to each other  
"You men stay on the ship, until tonight, I got some business to attend to"  
"Yes captain" was heard from several people and without warning a man  
staggered through the fog  
Ichabod fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Ichabod.'  
Ichabod looked around to see were the voice came from  
'Ichabod.'  
He saw a red door ahead, maybe the voice was coming from there, curiosity  
got the better of him, he opened the door and came face to face with the  
iron maiden  
'Ichabod!!' this time the Ichabod was much harsher  
**********************************~~~*******************************  
Ichabod awoke with a start, covered in cold sweat  
"He's awake captain" a man called "and a good job too.its bad luck to have  
a police officer on board" the man muttered to himself, taking a swig of a  
leather pouch  
Ichabod watched this entire going on with difficulty, he was apparently on  
someone's bed, and the bed took a sudden tip  
"Ahhh!" Ichabod jumped "were am I?" he asked out loud  
"yer on the black pearl" the man answered "yer seemed to have fainted  
before" he took another swig  
"The black pearl?" Ichabod frowned  
"Aye, the black pearl" came a reply from the door way and captain Jack  
Sparrow walked in looking drunk "how are yer icky?"  
Ichabod jumped then snarled "I thought I told you not to come near me again  
Jack"  
Jack did not look upset at all, he just grinned, "that's the best way to  
greet yer own brother?"  
"It is when my brother does just what I fight against"  
"And that is mate.?"  
"You break the law.mate" he spat out the last word with venom  
"Not really.in fact I not long ago helped the kings navy" Jack inspected  
his nails  
"What did you do?" Ichabod asked curious, and not believing his ears  
"Got rid of a few cursed pirates, not bad eh?" he gave Ichabod a hearty pat  
on the back  
Ichabod rolled his eyes "I do not have time or reason to listen to this  
nonsense" Ichabod looked at his brother defiantly "unlike you I've got work  
to do, and a home to go to, I bid you good day" Ichabod stood up and walked  
past his brother and the drunk man  
"Yer brother looks like he 'as summat hot and pointy suck up is backside"  
the man said to Jack  
"Aye 'e do Gibbs"  
Ichabod ignored them and got off the ship. 


	2. just visiting

Katrina watched her husband despairingly, he had been pacing around the  
living room since he got home spinning the card board bird around  
continually, he wouldn't say why  
"sir?" Masbeth called from the door frame "there's someone at the  
door.selling some medical books"  
"kindly tell him to come later"  
Young Masbeth nodded and a moment later came back  
"he said you've ordered something"  
Ichabod sighed and put the bird back into his pocket "show him in"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"alrigh' Ick?"  
Jack walked in looking very out of place in the well furnished room  
A muscle twitched in Ichabod's jaw  
"Jack, I thought I made it clear this morning I want nothing to do with  
you"  
"all I want ta do is talk mate"  
Katrina who was sitting down at the other side of the room glanced at  
Masbeth who also looked equally confused and shrugged  
Ichabod glared. Katrina looked at him shocked, Ichabod had been a little  
passionate about his work before and to some people stuck up, but she had  
never seen him look angry like this before and felt a little worried  
"after what you did, I don't want to talk.and how did you find me here  
anyway!?"  
she asked suddenly suspicious  
"well..a few years ago I paid a little visit to England to see you but  
someone, not mentioning any names told me you had gone to New York to  
become a police officer, no I 'ah a little stroke of look finding you as  
soon as I got off your ship, but I had to 'persuade' another officer of the  
force to tell me were you live."  
he finished a little out of breath, but a smile was tickling the edge of  
his lips, and without asking slumped down on the couch making Ichabod wince  
against his will, that was when Jack noticed Katrina  
"ahhh, Icky didn't tell me he had lovely bird such as yourself" he said  
giving a small bow "Captain Jack Sparrow" he said standing up quickly and  
holding out his hand in a pompous manner  
Katrina shook it, surprised  
"Katrina Crane" she said shaking it uncertainly  
"now that's enough Jack, get out!" Ichabod said, it was defiantly unlike  
him to raise his voice so much, and when he did, as Jack would say, he  
sounded like a eunuch.  
Jack looked at Ichabod modestly and held his hands in front of him in a  
passive a passive way  
"alright, alright I'll be on my way then, nice 'ta meet yer" he added  
looking at Katrina "and you little boy" he added patting a very dishevelled  
Masbeth on the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Ichabod's dream sequence ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ichabod....' came the familiar voice  
the only thing different so far was he started off in front of the iron  
maiden  
'Ichabod...' Seeing his mother's eyes in the front of the torture device,  
he stepped back and hurt his hands, that was when the maiden opened  
'ICHABOD!' a much rougher voice was heard coming from the door behind him,  
as he turned around he seemed to age and looked about eleven, when he did  
he found himself staring into the cold eyes of his father  
and behind him was another boy about fourteen walking away..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichabod awoke with the same anguished cry that had not been heard for a  
long time, in the process awaking Katrina  
"what is it love?" she asked embracing him and rubbing his back, eventually  
his harsh breathing subsided and he was able to pull away and look into  
Katrina's eyes  
"remember I told you about my father a while ago?" he asked swallowing hard  
"a few years after he killed my mother, my brother left, to leave home to  
go to sea, I begged him to take me with him, but he insisted that I stay  
here with father, as I was too young , father heard me beg and after my  
brother left, father he, he beat me" Ichabod breathed deeply "I waited for  
six years for my brother to come back for me, hen he did it was father's  
funeral"  
Ichabod's face was bitter, an Katrina squeezed his hand, making him relax  
slightly  
"was that your brother, earlier on?" she whispered to him  
"yes, that was Jack.he's changed a lot since I last saw him." Ichabod said  
looking down  
"why don't you give him a chance then?" Katrina asked quietly, her face  
full of innocence  
"you truly have got an enchanting heart" he said finally and kissed her on  
the forehead, and then drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that was chapter 2! folks  
I know that it is the wrong timeline people, but I'm going to carry on with  
it anyway.  
I find it intriguing to see two completely different characters be in so  
much conflict.  
The reason Ichabod is a little **coughs** different is because Jack is his  
sibling, I think most people act differently to their siblings, for example  
I've stabbed, smothered and strangled my brother whereas I would not do it  
to anyone else, the same rule applies here (  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really was surprised to see so many  
in my email account when I got home, give or take not all of them were as  
pleasant, as others but its still nice to see that my work is read  
sometimes ^^  
As Will may say  
'a craftsman is always pleased to see his work appreciated' (or words to  
that effect)  
until next time then,  
Toodle Pipski! 


	3. authors note

note from me  
  
I am suffering a little writers block for this story at the mo' you were  
right krissXed *sweat drop* as soon as i get some more ideas, I'll take  
this chapter down and write afresh  
  
toodle pipski for now  
  
the kidney of Snape ^^; 


End file.
